Time of My Life
by TDandme
Summary: "What do you mean 'doesn't sound like a fairytale' Hey, I'm telling the story, pal. It is my life after all. "Duncan's parents have had it with his antics and send him to boarding school! But not just any boarding school, an all-girls boarding school! Duncan is forced into the student council with a surfer-chick,a good-hearted geek, a dumb blonde, a queen bee, and one angry C.I.T.


**A/N: READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Please and thank you!**

Once upon a time in the magical land of Bronxville, New York, a totally kick-ass guy named Duncan Myers lived his teenage life to the fullest. He played the sweetest pranks, dated the hottest chicks, and hung out with the coolest kids with no consequences whatsoever. What? What do you mean 'doesn't sound like a fairytale?' Hey, _I'm _telling the story, pal. It is _my _life after all. Besides, all good fairytales have a prince, a dragon, a castle, a quest, and of course a princess. I guess this story began the day my dad decided to ruin my life.

"Duncan Anothony Myers!" My dad yells from downstairs.

"Oh boy." I get up and walk downstairs.

My mom and dad split when I was ten. My mom, Penny King, lives in Bloomfield Hills, Florida where my grandparents live. She runs an all-girl boarding school there. I talk to her once a week, but she's pretty busy. My dad, Mitch Myers, is a lawyer at his own firm so he's busy too. Since my parents both make good money and are divorced, I usually get anything I want. I'll admit it, I'm a tiny spoiled but it's another thing that makes me my wonderful self.

"Hello father, how was your day?" I ask politely.

"Don't 'hello father' me!" My dad yells. "I know what you did!"

The thing is, I don't really know what he's talking about. I do something bad almost every day so did he mean yesterday or a week ago or what? "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You vandalized the _police station!" _He yells.

Right that. See,_ that_ was yesterday. "That wasn't me."

"Duncan, you left the spray paint there, _they _know it was you, _I _know it was you. No use in lying."

Well damn it. "I'm sorry dad." I smile sweetly.

"None of that this time, Duncan." He sighs. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened. I'm afraid you'll be this way forever."

"I really am sorry." I said half-meaning it.

"Duncan, you need to grow up sooner or later. I honestly thought this phase would end years ago." He gets a serious look. "But I think I have to take things into my own hands."

What does he mean by that? Does he mean juvie? "Do you mean juvie?" I am _not_ going to juvie.

"No Duncan. Not juvie." Was all he said before heading upstairs and shutting his door.

I spent the rest of the day in my room. I honestly have never seen my dad this mad. It kind of scared me what he had in mind for 'taking things in his own hands.' I can hear him talking to someone from my room but I can't make out what he is saying.

"Duncan, dinner." I heard him call down. I head downstairs to hear laughing. Who's he laughing with? I turn the corner into the kitchen.

"Duncan!" My mom pulls me in for a hug.

"Mom?" I say happily but confused. "What are you doing here?" My mom hasn't been in this house for at least four years. Even when she picks me up to stay in Florida she just stays in the driveway and waits for me. My parents sit at the table and begin eating. I do the same.

"She's here because we have to discuss something with you." My dad answers.

"What something?" I take a bite of my chicken.

"Your dad told me about your recent damage to the police station." So that's what this is about. "They told us that you're going to juvenile hall."

My eyes go wide. "What!?" This can't be happening.

"Luckily," My dad perks up. "Your lawyer dad was able to get you out of it." Oh thank you Jesus. "But this isn't going unpunished."

"What did you have in mind?" I ask.

"This upcoming school year," my mom started. "You'll be going to Rockwood Academy."

Rockwood? Wait is that the… "That's that all-girl boarding school you run. In case you haven't noticed I'm a dude."

"I've pulled some strings and they are letting you in. This way I can keep an eye on you, you can get a great education and you'll be away from those other delinquents." My mom states referring to my best friends.

"You can't do this. You're kidding right?" I hope.

"Everyone wins in this situation." My mom confirms.

"Everyone but me!" I yell. "Dad?!" I am sending you mind messages to back me up here dad.

"I agree with your mother." I guess you don't get my mind messages.

"I have a life here. I have friends here!" I yell dramatically.

"You did this to yourself, Duncan. You have no one to blame but you." My dad says. "Your leaving in a week."

"Like hell I am!" I laugh. "You can't tell me what to do."

"We're your parents!" My mom chimes in. "You're going, and I don't care if you want to or if you don't!" She stormed off.

"Start packing." My dad says sternly before storming off like my mom.

Two weeks later, I am sitting silently (and awkwardly) in the car with my mom as she drives us to Florida. I put up a damn good fight but when they said this or juvie I knew my choice. I'd spent the whole two weeks with my friends, but like I'd tell them I was going to an all-girl school, no I lied and said I was going to juvie, I'd least I went out like a champ to them. I'd never admit it to them but I'm going to miss them. I already know what all these girls will be like, little weirdos whose parents were embarrassed of them so they sent them to some boarding school in Florida. All boring, not hot, smart girls who needed inhalers every five seconds.

"We're here." My mom announced as we pulled into school. "And I'm late. Sorry dear, I've got to run." She kisses my head like I'm not mad at her and runs off.

"Wait! Am I staying here or at the house…" Too late, she ran off already. Seeing as how my mom has been ruining my life lately, I'm probably staying here. I pick up my two duffle bags and head in what looks like the main building.

With no surprise I find my name on the list of dorms. Everyone is staring at me and whispering, I expected this though it's making me more uncomfortable than I thought it would. I hurry to my room number 223.

Room 223 is at the end of the long hallway. The hall was loud but once again everyone goes to whisper when I'm around. Seriously have they never seen a guy before? The girls all go into their rooms, probably so they can talk louder about me. And here it is room 223. I open the door.

And there at the front of the door is that princess I was talking about earlier in nothing but her bra and underwear. We stared blankly at each other for a good five seconds. "G-GET OUT!" She yells and slams the door on my face. I fall on my back into the hall and the girls came out of their rooms and giggle. Moments later, she comes out of her room. "Who do you think you are!?" She puts a foot on my chest. What the hell!? She's insane…ly hot. Wow, my theory is proven wrong. "Walking in on a girl changing?! Prevert!"

"Well I-" I start.

"Who even are you? What are you doing here?!" She yells at me and digs her heel deeper in me.

"Duncan Myers. I go to school here." I manage to say. "I'd be easier to answer these questions if you weren't crushing my lungs." This was too embarrassing. Not only is this girl super hot, the other girls aren't bad either, which means all of my chances of getting with them are gone because a girl is now beating me up.

She removes her foot. "Impossible. This is an _all-girl school."_

I stand up. "I know that." I roll my eyes. "My mom is making me go here. Maybe you know her, she's the principle."

The girl looks at me like she doesn't believe me. Then she pushes me aside and makes a face at the other girls, they all retreat to their rooms. "Why did you come in my room?"

"That's my room." I say.

"No, _it's mine."_ Just then a get a text from my mom.

_Hi Dunky, I forgot to tell you, you're staying at the house not the dorms. If they put you in a dorm, it's a mistake. Love you –mom._

"It is your room." I say quickly. I just embarrassed myself for no reason. Great.

She made a face as if saying 'no duh.' "Yeah, and with that I'll be unpacking." She turned on her heel.

"Wait," I found myself saying. "What's your name?"

She turned her head around and gives me a puzzled look. "Courtney Cunningham."She shut the door.

**888**

"Duncan," The familiar voice of my mother calls in the hallway. "I have a surprise." I hate when she has surprises. There always bad. "You're on student council!"

Student council? "What? Why?" I ask.

"I arranged for you to be on it. It isn't very popular at this school so it wasn't that hard. I got you the spot of vice president. Isn't that great?"

She was playing with me. She knows I hate this. "I'm guessing I can't say no." I sigh.

She nods. "Your first meeting is today after class. Room 19. Don't be late." She smiled and walks off.

**888**

I blow off what my mom said and arrive at room 19 twenty minutes late. What does a vice president even do anyway? "Ah, Princess," I remark as I walk in and take a seat across from her. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I'm not happy." She replies. I see she got the news of me being on student council. "Girls, meet our new vice president, Duncan Myers." She sighs. She walks over to a girl with a high brown pony-tail. She had huge metal braces that she seems to like showing off. "This is Beth, our secretary." She continued down the line. "Bridgette, our historian. Lindsay, our treasurer." She rolls her eyes a little. I see Princess doesn't like this blonde. "And, Heather…-our social events chairperson. And then me, _your _president." She made it seem like she was more of a babysitter.

"So Duncan," Heather started. "Tell me, how does a boy end up at an all-girls school?"

"Punishment." I answer honestly. "I guess my parents were tired of my shit."

I felt a smack on my head. "Don't swear." Courtney scolds me. I smirk back. "Let's get this meeting started."

**888**

The sun was setting by the time we got out of the meeting. The girls all waved goodbye to one another and some waved to me too.

"Later Duncan." Heather said and walked off with Lindsay.

"See ya." I said back.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" I turn around to see Courtney in my face. She's quite shorter than me so it's hard to take this 'threat' seriously.

"I think life's more fun if you just wing it." I reply.

She rolls her eyes once again. "As vice president," She walks down the hall. "You fill in for me when I'm not available, which won't happen. You assist me, organize _some _meetings, and oversee projects."

"So I'm basically your bitch?" I catch up with her.

She gives me a death glare. "I'm saying—your job is to assist me, but I'm fine. I don't need assistance. I can do the work." She decides.

Would have been nice to ask me first. What am I thinking? She's offering, more like demanding, to do all the work and I'm complaining? This is a dream come true! "Why did no one want to join student council?"

Courtney's eyes pop open. "I don't know," She says quickly, "No one can take the commitment and responsibility." I have the feeling she's lying. "But…" She genially smiles and looks to the other members walking away. "I'm glad they joined. Don't get me wrong, they still bug me a lot of the time but, they're committed and hard working. They love this school. That's all a president can ask for."

"Cute." I reply. "And what about me?"

"Am I glad you joined?" Courtney asks. "Not the slightest." She smirks and walks off.

I see, the one time since I've met her she's showing compassion and boom, she's back to heartless. Ah, whatever, at least this school _could _actually be fun.

**A/N: IMPORTANT. ****Due to school and basically just things going on in my life, I'm not promising an update anytime soon. Unlike stories like Switched or Dawn to Dusk, this story was a spring of the moment and I don't have any set plans for this stories. However, good reviews always could help with the updating. Also that being said, because this has no set plan, you can suggest things to happen and who knows? Maybe I'll put it in the story somehow. **

**I'm aiming for a "Slice of Life" type of story with this one. If you're not familiar with the term, it's basically not going to have a huge plot and have different things going on every chapter. This isn't supposed to be taken too seriously and mostly just for "awww"'s and for da lulz. Treat this story sorta like a cartoon (haha cause TD is a cartoon GET IT?). Yup, that's basically it. Don't take it too seriously because I'm certainly not. **

**ANYWAY review!**


End file.
